Naruto:A new Love,A jealous Girl,and more!
by Roxas Kun
Summary: it looks like a teen Icha Icha Paradise!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto:A new Love,A jealous Girl,and a Shy girl and more

Summary:Naruto lives in his normal apartment and suddenly Sakura,Hinata,and Ino move in with him and other girls.

Naruto has come home back to Konoha after three years of training with Jiraiya,when he returned he imminently went to his apartment room and then was laying down on a couch lazily and he yawned he then got up after about two hours and stretched and he walked out of the door and was face to face with Ino "Uh?...hi Ino!whats up?"

Ino looked at Naruto with a bright smile she saw that he looked a lot more strong and she blushed that he looked so strong and very tough.

"hi Naruto."With that said as she looked away with a blush but she turned around"well I'm going to tell Sakura you came back,she wanted me to tell her when you comeback."

Naruto smiled "okay,Ino-chan,see ya!"Naruto said as he walked back into his apartment room and he sighed as he sat in a chair and put ramen into the microwave and put it for three minutes and he sat there and saw it was done he then smiled brightly and grabbed it out and started to chop it down when he was done he heard a knock on the door,he then got up and walked to the door and he opened it and saw an excited Sakura and he saw he jump on him and he nearly fell back and he looked at he and set her down smiling"wow,Sakura your excited that I'm back!"Naruto said as he looked at her.

Sakura looked at him "i missed you!it looks like you have gotten stronger."Sakura said as she looked at his body at that Naruto blushed a little because he still had a little crush on her and he smiled and he scratched the back of his head with a grin and he looked at her

Naruto then sighed"well I'm going to walk around Konoha,to look for everyone else."Naruto said with a warm smile and he walked out of the Apartment room and out of the Apartment itself and he yawned and walked around and sensed chakra and threw a kunai at it and saw that the person disappeared by sand and he then turned around and saw Temari smiling he then jumped back in shock.

"woah!sorry about that Temari,i still have those quick fingers."

Temari giggled at that and looked at Naruto "looks like it."Temari smiled and she hugged him and noticed he gotten taller and now was taller than her,Naruto smiled and Temari said"its nice to see you again Naruto!"Temari then broke the hug with a smile"Naruto?"

Naruto then looked at Temari"yes,Temari?"Naruto asked

Temari blushed at this she was embrassed"can i...stay with you?at your room?..."Temari asked looking at Naruto

Naruto smiled and blushed then scratched the back of his head"yeah...sure Temari!"

Temari then smiled and kissed Naruto on the lips and he bushed like a cherry and he smiled wildly and he finally was able to speak"yeah...I'm going to look for everyone else!"After he said that and ran away with a smile and he was looking for Hinata and he found he in a river dipping her feet in he then smiled and looked at her"hiya Hinata!"

Hinata looked back at Naruto and she blushed madly because of his more tough look he looked very strong to everyone now,Hinata looked away from Naruto.

Naruto then sat down by her and he smiled looking at her and he noticed he didn't have his Konoha headband on he then got up and she looked so shy and he looked at her and knew that she was lonely he then said to her"hey Hinata you can live with me and everyone."Naruto said and picked her up and set her to her feet it was easy because he had gotten so strong in the past three years of nothing but training,he then said"come with me."Naruto said as he started to walk.

Hinata then walked behind him and was pointing her fingers together and she was thinking to herself '_me...living with Naruto!maybe he does like me after all!'_Hinata said to herself in her mind she was really shy to Naruto because she had a really big crush on him and it was now more lager because of him now being very very strong and his body looked tough now too,she was now blushing madly because she was thinking about him.

They soon got back to his Apartment room and saw Ino,Sakura,Temari they all looked at him and Hinata and Ino came up to Naruto and what is SHE doing here?"Ino asked Naruto.

Naruto looked at Hinata and playing with her fingers he then looked at Ino that was probably jealous he then sighed and answered "well,you know she did looked pretty lonely...so i decided that she could live with us,got a problem with that Ino?"Naruto asked Ino sticking up for Hinata,which she was now blushing at him for sticking up for her.

Ino then looked away jealous at him paying more attention to Hinata than her and the others Sakura and Temari stood there smiling looking at Naruto and Naruto thought they were thinking how Naruto was sticking up for Hinata they wanted someone like him to be their boyfriend.

Naruto than sighed and walked over to the couch and he laid down and looked at everyone and closed his eyes and the girls were squealing because were amazed that his room was bigger than they thought he then opened one eye"go ahead find the right spot to sleep,i know i am!"Naruto joyfully said as he closed his eye and he felt a sudden person breathe by him and he blushed but didn't know who it was and he just fell right to sleep as the others soon fell right to sleep to.

Notes:yeah it is chezzy but eh,its alright for me i guess haha.


	2. Chapter 2!

Naruto:A new Love,A jealous Girl,and a Shy girl and more

Chapter 2!

Naruto than woke up and saw Sakura laying down with her arm around him and he than saw Ino wake up and she then saw him a Sakura he then grinned looking at her the Sakura her then back to Sakura he then saw Ino get up and he sat up making her arm fall off him and he looked at Ino she then punched him right in the face and that sent him flying into the wall and he looked at her "Ino it wasn't my fault!Sakura just put her arm around me while i was asleep!"Naruto said the truth and had a scared look.

Ino was angry and madly jealous and she saw Sakura wake up and she then saw Naruto leaning on the wall she than ran to his side and hugged him and she put her face next to his and she put her head on his chest "are you okay Naruto?"

Naruto than blushed and he saw Ino run up and grabbed Sakura and threw her off Naruto and she picked Naruto up and started to walk off with him while holding one of his arms and Sakura grabbed his other arm and he then saw Temari come up and tackled Naruto and she teleported them by sand outside he then saw they were in a tree and were hidden so no one can see them, "what the?...oh hi Temari,being more sneaky with me as usual?"Naruto asked with a smile.

"yeah i guess so Naruto Kun."Temari said as she scooted closer to him and smiled

Naruto blushed and he then looked at her and scratched the back of his head and smiled he then sighed as he leaned back onto the tree while he sat on the large branch and he had one hand on the back of his head and another one hanging lazily down the large branch and rested his eyes he then felt something rest on his chest he then opened one eye and saw Temari's face looking up at him he then blushed he then rested his eyes again and heard someone growl and saw a very angry Ino and he then scream and he quickly got up and saw a almost half asleep Temari fall onto the branch and Naruto then looked around and saw other trees around him he then started to jump into them while Ino chased after him and after a few laps around the whole forest of trees Naruto saw Ino was tired and fell out of the tree and saw she was about to fall maybe to her death because of the ground and that the tree was high up and she was at the top he didn't waste any time he then quickly zoomed past her all you could see was a shadow and there she was in Naruto's arms,Ino than blushed seeing Naruto looked at her with his normal Smirk he then jumped out of the trees and they appeared to the ground and Naruto set her down in the shade of the tree and sat next to her "you alright Ino-chan?"Naruto asked looking at her face with a grin this time he was worried for her.

"no!I'm not fine Naruto!"

Naruto looked at her worried "than whats the matter!"

Ino looked at him with tears in her eyes "Because no one pays any attention to me!"

Naruto looked at her and he then had a face like he remembered something he then kissed her on the cheek and said"its okay i will pay more attention to you Ino...Kun."Naruto smiled after he said this and saw that she jumped onto him with a smile he than blushed then kept smiling and she passionately kissed him and Naruto looked at her shocked than after the passionate kiss he then saw Sakura standing there with some tears in her eyes and he tried to get away from Ino to comfort Sakura he then grabbed Ino and got up and said"be right back!" Naruto than ran up to Sakura "did you see all of it?..."Naruto asked as Sakura nodded she then shoke her head not believing that Ino just passionately kissed the one she loved,and loved to spend time with she than got mad at Ino and ran up to her and grabbed her by the collar and growled with tears in her eyes she than started to slap Ino and she punched her and Ino punched her Naruto than grabbed them by the back and saw them punching the air he than sighed "why are you fighting best friends?..."Naruto asked them and he set them down and stared at them both he then was grabbed by the arm by Sakura and walked away with him she then looked back at Ino and stuck of her tongue mocking her and Naruto heard Ino probably cry or something he than looked back and tried to get away from Sakura's grasp he then gave up and yelled"SORRY INO!I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER!"Naruto said as he waved to her with a bright smile that made Ino laugh and blushed madly he then walked on with Sakura by his side, "So...Sakura?back there why did you hurt Ino?...and you were crying because of that kiss...why?"Naruto asked looking at her straight in the eyes.

Sakura than looked away blushing "because well...you'll have to find out!"Sakura said as she teased him and she ran with him to the Ramen Shop and she smiled brightly at him and she then sat down with him next to her and she ordered Ramen for both of them, "my treat for good old' lovable Naruto!"Sakura said with a smile as they waited for the Ramen.


End file.
